Villains don't die that easily
by I am made of scars and hopes
Summary: After Skyfall. James Bond and Q have a new mission, but with a new companion of adventures: the famouse and greatest gunslinger MI6 ever had, Two Hands. But... what will happen if Two Hands is a girl, a strange girl? The mission will be much more interesting, especially for Q. Q/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone:) This is my first story about a movie, and I also want to say that I am italian, so please... forgive any mistake, I do my best:)  
Hope you will enjoy!:)

After the events with Silva and all that came as a consequence, after a few months everything in the MI6 seemed ok, everyone was busy doing something but nothing big or important.

Normal things that were part of that thing called routine.

Q was in his office, waiting for 007 to call from France -where he was doing something, like shooting men and hooking up girls- so that they could both talk with M, because, as he said, he had to tell them something big.  
As M entered the office, Bond called and Q put on the speakerphone, so that he could listen and talk.  
"Q, 007, you have to do something. Something big.  
You two are like a combo for us, Q is the mind and Bond the body, you know."  
M smiled a little, like what he said was actually hilarious.  
Both Q and Bond weren't smiling or what, they were just waiting. M always tried to be funny but…  
"Get to the point." Said Bond, his impatience was well known.  
"Well, as you perfectly know, Quartermaster" said to Q "A flash drive with many, many, information has been stolen by someone."  
"Yeah, I remember, I've spent hours trying to find that flash drive, but nothing."  
"So? I have to go somewhere and take it? How, if we don't even know who has it?"  
Said bond.  
"Well 007, maybe we know, but we're not sure. There's this little organization somewhere in North Yorkshire, that sent us strange messages and we guess they have it. Or, more clearly, they're going to have it."  
"That means that someone stole the flash drive here and is going to give it to that organization?" asked Q, turning back typing something on his keyboard, so quickly, as he was used to.  
"Yes, Quartermaster. We guess they have some kind of agreement, probably."  
"Great." Said Q ironically.  
"This organization isn't really dangerous or whatever, but... They are really good gunslingers. They manage guns since they were kids and this could be a problem, but we have the solution."  
"How this could be a problem?!"  
Bond was kind of getting angry for that phrase, he was a good shooter, he was 007.  
"Bond, calm down. When I say they are amazing shooters is because they actually are. They are something you can't manage alone and we don't have an agent so good at shooting to help you.  
But as I said, we got the solution, and the solution lives in Soho, I'm going to send you every information you need this evening.  
Tomorrow you have to go there, bring it with you and go to North Yorkshire."  
Q turned to M slowly, he didn't know why he was supposed to go.  
"Why am I going?"  
"Yeah, why?" Asked bond too.  
"Because you need him, of course. This organization has a real great security system and Q is indispensable and he also doesn't know... Well, the solution. He has to talk to _Two Hands_ so that you, Bond, and TH can perfectly work together. Is not so difficult, c'mon. You can make it."  
Q didn't want to go, he was used to work from his office and didn't know what to expect out.  
"Well, Q, I'm coming to London this evening, we'll meet tomorrow at 9 at that address and then we'll drive to Cornwall. Getting out of that office won't be bad for you, trust me."  
Said bond after M got out of the room.  
"I don't like this. We don't even know what is the "solution""  
"Well, as I could understand the solution M was talking about is Two Hands. I've heard about him not long ago, he's like the greatest gunslinger MI6 ever had. Maybe the greatest one alive."  
"Are you sure? I have never, ever heard about him. Well, I'm going to do my researches tonight. The faster we start this thing, the faster we solve it, the faster I will come back to my routine. Bye, 007."  
"Bye Q."

The day after M gave them the news, Bond and Q were under the building where Two Hands lived.  
"Good morning, sunshine. You look really happy!" said, ironically, Bond to the Quartermaster.  
Q had a grey face, the kind of face that someone has when hates what is doing.  
"You're not funny Bond."  
Q obviously didn't like the situation, he didn't understand why he was supposed to go with them, he could do everything they could need in his own office.  
"Did you made your researches, Q?"  
"Course I had, but don't expect to know too much. All I have found is that this famous Two Hands is Italian, and has been "found" by someone on MI6 due to his amazing talent with guns. Two Hands is not an agent like you or someone else… I don't know, he's like the secret weapon MI6 uses when enemies are really good with guns."  
Bond grumbled something, he was strange for him to not know someone so talented.  
For Q, not knowing something was already terrible. He was supposed to know everything about MI6, or at least… he was supposed to know everything about the person to whom he planned every weapon.  
They were climbing the stair, when they arrived to the 3A door, Two hands apartment.  
"Let's do this, or I'm going to change my mind."  
Bond smiled at Q and knocked on the door.  
A voice from the inside invited them to enter, and they did, stepping carefully.  
They both know that when you're part of the MI6, you can't trust a voice.  
"Make yourselves at home! I'm almost done!"  
"It's a girl? Well, let's sit down."  
Bond suddenly change his way of acting, and set on the sofa followed by Q that wasn't saying anything at all. He was totally hating that situation.  
Bond was going to tell him something, but he was interrupted by a girl coming to the living room, smiling warmly to them.  
She was a twenty-something girl, with chocolate hair and green/brown eyes.  
As she was wearing some shorts and a black t-shirt saying "_Coffee addicted_", Bond was able to think that she was a beautiful girl.  
"Sorry, I was… kind of messing my room. You are…?"  
Q didn't understand how a girl could invite two strangers in her house. She didn't know who they were. That was totally unbelievable for him.  
"I'm Bond, James Bond." Said 007 with his sexy voice, taking the girl hand and kissing it like a real gentleman.  
"And I'm the new Quartermaster, we're from MI6." Said Q.  
"Ohh! I remember now! Sorry, I guess that stay up all night watching movies doesn't help my memory."  
She laughed, followed by Bond that was starting to like that strange girl.  
"We have to talk with Two Hands. Is here?" asked Q, he wanted to go, it didn't matter of funny and cute was the girl.  
"Two Hands is right in front of your eyes, my dear." Said the girl, looking seriously at Q and then smiling.  
Q looked at her like she was some kind of a weirdo, while Bond started laughing.  
"Yes, why not. Please, little girl, we have to talk with him."  
The girl smiled and sat down on a chair in front of them.

"Let me guess. I'm sure that for Two Hands, the greatest gunslinger, you were expecting a 50-something man, with his face and body full of scars, looking dangerous and angry.  
Oh men, you are so predictable."  
She laughed a little, taking some hair back.  
"I'm gonna tell you something, guys.  
When someone has the body full of scars –and is supposed to be the greatest gunslinger alive- that means that this someone is not really that good.  
The more scars he has, the more he has been hit. That means that this person is not able to avoid a bullet or, worse, to shoot first."  
She looked at Bond, knowing he was going to take fun of her, not believing her.  
The funny and spontaneous girl that was right there a minute ago, was gone.  
"Now, my dear James Bond, my skin is kind of perfect, the only scars I have are childhood memories. No one, and I mean no one, has ever hit me. I always shoot first.  
This makes me the greatest.  
And if you don't believe me, I can show you."  
She won that match, Bond believed her.  
"I guess we're going to see how great you are. Q, call M and ask the real name of Two Hands, we need only another prove."  
The girl smiled back to Bond, and looked at Q talking at the telephone.  
When the Quartermaster closed the conversation, she smiled to him like no one had ever done with Q.  
"Do you know the real name?" asked Bond.  
"I do." Replied Q.  
"Well, my dear, what's your real name?"  
"Rebecca. Rebecca Ponti. From Italy with love."  
She smiled and looked at Q. he nodded at Bond.  
"Great, we got many things to do. Rebecca, are you ready?"  
"Sure I am. Those are my suitcases. One is for my things, one is for my weapons." She pointed them and Bond took them.  
"Thanks." Said Rebecca.  
They went down the stairs and reached the car MI6 gave them to go to Cornwall.  
"C'mon Q, relax, everything is going to be alright. Have you seen Two Hands? I've never had anything to do with a girl like that."  
"Bond, she could be your daughter."  
"I wasn't talking about that. And anyway, I already know. that's meat for your teeth, Q."  
Q looked bad at Bond, that was not his kind of thing. That was something 007 could do.  
"You know I can hear you, right?"  
Rebecca came up behind them, laughing.  
"That's gonna be really fun. I want to stay in the back seat, so that I can even sleep." She said.  
"It' 9.30, why do you want to sleep?" Q said, at this time, he was supposed to be working.  
"I like sleeping, Nerdy boy. I like it a lot. After eating and reading is my favorite thing to do."  
She smiled to him, she was the kind of girl that always smiles and makes other people smile too, as if it was a natural talent.  
"Hey, lovebirds, we have to go. Get in the car." Said Bond to Q and Rebecca. The Quartermaster flushed a little, while Rebecca started to laugh and then, set on the back seat.


	2. Chapter Two

"So, dear Rebecca. How old are you?" asked Bond to the new companion of adventures.  
"I'm 24." She replied to him, seating in between the space of the two front seats.  
"Aren't you too young for shooting people?"  
"I guess it's like for the priests. They receive a call by Jesus, I received a call from weapons."  
"How did you started using guns?" asked Bond, he was trying to make a conversation, because Q wasn't a real company, as he was working with his computer, typing so fast that Rebecca was amazed.  
"Well, when I was like 18 I decided to go to a shooting range, because I've always wanted to go there. I tried and I liked it. I liked it a lot. I was very good, even though it was the first time.  
Every person in the shooting range was surprised and gave me compliments."  
she sighed, thinking back to that moment.  
"I realized I was good at it. I wasn't good at nothing, you know. This is the only talent I have.  
The other things I'm really able to do are reading, sleeping, eating and watching a lot of tv series, but I guess they can't be called 'talents'!"  
Bond laughed, then he looked at Q.  
"C'mon, Q, don't you want to know Rebecca?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Dear lord, Q, I don't know. Get to know her!"  
Q started to think, and closed his computer, for the happiness of 007.  
"So, Rebecca. You're Italian, aren't you?" Q asked, and Bond made a disappointed face, as they already know she was Italian.  
"Yes I am, and I so proud of that. I'm sure you don't understand how an Italian girl can work for the MI6, to protect England. Don't you?"  
Bond smiled, Rebecca was smarter than he thought.  
Q was surprised, like she red his mind.  
"Well, I guess it's normal to wonder myself that."  
"You can think what you want and ask what you want, my nerd boy."  
She smiled at him and Q flushed again. He wasn't used to this "attentions" by a girl.  
"Anyway, when I decided to work for the MI6, I told them I'm never going to "fight" against my own loved country. I guess you can understand what I mean." She said.  
"Talking about that… how did MI6 found you? I mean, you lived in Italy, didn't you?" asked Bond, he was really interested to that girl story.  
"Yes, I have always shot in Italy, but almost two years ago I went to London with some friends, on holiday, and a friend of mine didn't believe I was able at shooting, so we find a place to do it in London and I showed him.  
There was even and MI6 agent, or something like that. He noticed me and he told something about me to someone, because after two weeks I received a call from MI6 and… here I am now."  
She bowed and then smiled at the man and the boy in front of her.  
"So… for this job you left your family and friends? What did you tell them?" asked Q, turning to her.  
"I was supposed to come in London and work there for a few months, you know, the kind of thing you do in summer. I told my family this: I'm in London to work, and I'm gonna stay here because I like it and because of the job."  
"Aren't they suspicious?" asked again Q, he was getting interested in this sort of "Questions and Answers" game they were playing.  
"Oh Q, stop asking this kind of questions. You're boring."  
"It's not a problem. Anyway, no they aren't. I call them almost everyday and I tell them what I do. I really work in London, I can't spend my time waiting for the MI6 to call, you know. I would get bored."  
"And what do you do?" asked Bond, this time.  
"I work in a little library in Soho. This is what I always wanted to do: been surrounded by books."  
Q smiled, at first he thought that girl was strange and pretty silly, but she wasn't.  
She was smart and interesting.  
"Now, boys, I'd like to sleep. Tonight I watched too many movies and I didn't really sleep. Goodnight!"  
She smiled again to them and then she laid down on the seats and fell sleeping.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. We're here." Bond woke Rebecca up kindly.  
She woke up without problems and get out of the car.  
"This is so grey, oh how I miss sun in Italy." She said, looking at the grey sky with a bit of sadness.  
In front of the them there was a big house, they were supposed to stay there until MI6 gave them commands on what to do.  
What Rebecca knew was that they were in North Yorkshire, and that was really cold.  
"Well English men, I don't know what are you going to do, but I want to get in the house, out is too cold for me and my Italian habits."  
Rebecca took her suitcases, followed by Bond and Q, who opened the door.  
The house was furnished like a normal countryside house, it looked warm and familiar to Rebecca.  
"What are we going to do, Q? And why are we here, in a place forgotten by God?"  
"I have no idea. M told me that the organization we have to find is somewhere near here. MI6 believes that the man who has to give the flash drive to them is coming here."  
Bond nodded, looking at the house. He went to the kitchen and happily discovered that there were few bottles of good wine and food in abundance.  
"Well, guys, we didn't have dinner. I can prepare something for you, I'm pretty good at cooking. Not I'm kidding: I'm awesome at cooking."  
"Brilliant idea, dear Rebecca! I'm going to take a shower, as I was the one that drove the car."  
Rebecca smiled to 007 and went to the kitchen, to see what was there and decide what to cook.  
"Q?"  
"Yes, Two Hands?"  
"Please, call me Rebecca. Or Reb, or Bec, or Becca or however you want but, please, not Two hands. We're not working yet."  
Q nodded, and joined her in the kitchen.  
"Are you allergic to eggs or bacon? Or, worse, pasta?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Not even Bond?"  
"Nope."  
"Great, I'm going to cook Carbonara, a typically Italian dish."  
She smiled to Q, that still wasn't used to that, so he flushed again.  
He decided to stay in the kitchen while working on something about a gun for Bond.  
Sometime, he looked up to see what she was doing.  
"That smells good." Said Q to Rebecca, smelling the air.  
"Because that is good. I hope that, after you eat this, you will stop not liking me."  
Rebecca turned to Q, to not loose his face while saying so.  
"I don't like this situation, is not that I don't like you."  
"Well… I promise you that I will cook amazing things, so you will enjoy this mission."  
"A promise is a promise."  
She smiled.  
"I keep my promises, don't you worry. Now go call Bond, it's ready here."

"This was just awesome! I've been eating in a lot of elegant Italian restaurants around the world, but this… this totally wins!"  
Bond put his fork on the plate, with a face of satisfaction.  
"I'm glad you liked it! And you, Q? Did you like it?"  
"It was good."  
She laughed, putting her hands on her stomach.  
"C'mon Q! it wasn't just good! It was amazing, maybe the best thing you've eaten!"  
Q, with his normal serious face, put his hands under his chin, looking at her seriously.  
"Well, I eat just 'cause I have to survive, you know. I guess any plate of pasta is better than my sandwiches."  
She looked at him, trying to decode his eyes and look.  
"You liked it a lot, but you won't admit it. It' s enough for me, don't worry nerdy boy."  
Bond laughed, because Rebecca was able to embarrass even someone like Q, that was always the best mind anywhere.  
"If you say so, It's ok for me." Replied Q.  
"I don't just say so, I know so." She smiled, she wasn't going to give up in that conversation. She has to have the last word.  
"With the words you used: it's enough for me, don't worry."  
"Ok, so we are fine." Replied Rebecca, getting up and taking the plates off the table and putting them in the sink to wash them.  
Bond looked at Q, like he wanted to tell the boy he was too complicated.  
"Oh, Q…"  
"Yes, Rebecca?"  
"I'm going to make change your ideas about food. Someone can't just eat to survive. There's so much more."  
She winked at him.  
"We'll see." Said Q, having finally the last word.

"There is only a wifi connection around here and it has a password. How am I suppose to see a movie in streaming if I don't have an internet connection? This is so sad!"  
Rebecca was, hardly, trying to connect to internet, but she found a little problem.  
Bond was talking at the phone whit someone at the MI6 and Q was working, as he received some emails with things to do.  
"Give me your computer, I'll find the password."  
Q took Rebecca's PC and in ten seconds he found the password.  
"Here it is."  
"Thank you, nerdy boy. You have to teach me how to do it."  
"I guess we're here to work, not to teach and learn."  
Rebecca yawn, sometimes Q was really boring always talking about working.  
"Q, take this as a holiday. I am going to do all the hard work, even Bond is going to relax, this time!"  
"I'm not relaxing, dear. Anyway, I called M and he told me that the person that is supposed to give the flash drive to the organization is arrived. In three days we'll have to go to a special night, he will be there."  
"What do you mean with special night?" asked Rebecca.  
"It's a gala party, for someone important around here, and that man will be there to give the flash drive to that group. We have to find him before he does it."  
Rebecca nodded, knowing what to do in cases like that, and she went outside the house to smoke a cigarette.  
Q, by his side, kept working.  
"Q, you have to control everything from here. There are cameras everywhere in the place where me and Rebecca have to go, and you have to do what you can do best."  
"That is?" asked Q.  
"I have no idea, the things you do usually, those things that are normal for you, you know."  
Q laughed, seeing Bond in difficulty was always something fun to see for him.  
"Yeah, I know Bond. What are we going to do tomorrow?"  
"We, me and Two Hands, are going to see those people by that organization. M said we will find them in a restaurant."  
"And what are you supposed to do?"  
"Just let them know we're here and that they won't win against us." Said Bond, always confident about himself and about what he does better.

"Oh dear Lord! You scared me to death!"  
Rebecca entered in the kitchen, it was almost 3 am but she was really thirsty. She blamed it on the pasta they ate.  
"Hello, Rebecca. What are you doing awake at this time?" asked Q, that was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"I have to drink. What are you doing awake?"  
"Thirsty too, and anyway I don't really sleep a lot at night."  
"Poor nerdy boy."  
Rebecca took a chair and set close to Q, looking at what he was doing with his computer.  
"Really, Q? you're still working? This is way you don't sleep!"  
"I'm the Quartermaster, I have things to do and I don't like to let them incomplete."  
she grimaced at him, like a cute little girl.  
She started drinking her glass of water, trying to understand what Q was typing so fast.  
But nothing, she wasn't able to make it.  
"Dear lord how can you manage to type so fast? I thought I was pretty fast at typing but… you!"  
Q laughed, it was the first time he laughed at the words of the girl.  
"Experience."  
"it's better if I go back sleeping, tomorrow I have things to do! Goodnight, nerdy boy."  
"'night, Rebecca. And sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone who red the story, followed and favorite it!  
I am so sorry for any mistake you will probably find, but English in not my first language, as I am Italian. Please, forgive any mistake you'll find, I really do my best and check everything before publishing.  
Hope you will enjoy this, and I hope to find some reviews, it will make my day__  
Bye, Federica*_

When she was a high school student, in Italy, Rebecca had a normal life.  
In the morning there was the school and those boring lessons Rebecca used to hate a lot.  
In the afternoon there were the coffees with her friends and the pair of hours of studying.  
When she was doing University she didn't think she was going to do that life.  
She was a gunslinger, the best one. She was a real talent, she was born to do that.  
Using guns saved her life.  
When she was just 12 Rebecca lost her parents in a car crash, and she started to live with her aunt. She wasn't like all the girls, she was different. She had to grow up before the others, she was a little adult at 12.  
But she never complained about her situation, never.  
She never thought "why did this happened to me?". She just tried to live with that loss.  
But at a certain point of her life, she wasn't able anymore to take all to herself.  
She started cutting herself, cutting her skin deeply until the blood was too much.  
She had been cutting herself for ten years or more, but then she started to shot and she found a better way to let the anger and the pain go away.  
Shooting healed her from self harm, that's why it saved her life.

«Q, we're going to the place where the organization's boss is. You're okay?»  
«Sure.»  
«Rebecca, are you ready to go?»  
Rebecca just entered the room, as she went out to smoke a cigarette.  
«Yeah, I'm ready, and out there…. There is an amazing motorbike! Did you know that? We have to drive it? I love driving motorbikes! I love it!»  
Bond smiled at the girl, he knew about the motorbike, MI6 told him that it was a better way to move around the city. Bond, on the other hand, didn't like that idea because he didn't think it was so safe as a car.  
«Yes, we know it Two Hands. And I am going to drive it to the restaurant. Now, let's go.»  
Rebecca snorted, she wanted to drive it.  
«Yeah, yeah, let's go. I bet that I drive it better than you my dear 007.»  
They went out of the house and got on the motorbike and drove to the restaurant.  
Rebecca was calm and relaxed, Bond was a little bit suspicious. He didn't know much about this nameless organization, but the fact they were great gunslinger was enough for him.  
«Don't you worry, Bond. You got me, four of them can't make my talent, I promise.»  
«I think you are too confident with yourself.»  
«With what I do, I have to be confident. The enemy does not have to see your weakness or your fear of not being enough.»  
«Yeah, you're right. Now let's go, we have a table and this is a really good restaurant.»  
«Too much elegant for me, I'm not that kind of person. I prefer eating a good pizza in a horrible place then eating a normal plate of something that sounds cool and costs a lot in a elegant place.  
But I'm Italian, and we are never happy with what we eat out of Italy.»  
Bond laughed and then let Rebecca enter first at the restaurant. It was elegant, full of people wearing expensive clothes.  
A stylish waiter took them at their table.  
«Thank you.» said Rebecca to the boy, who smiled at her.  
When she opened the menu, she didn't find anything interesting.  
«Dear lord, I don't know what to eat! I'm gonna take a plate of Bolognese pasta.»  
«Instead of talking about the food, look around and see if you can find the boss.»

«I have already found him, actually. Is the man sitting at the corner near the emergency door.»  
Bond looked to the direction she gave him, and found a man who really looked like a boss.  
«How did you? We have been here less then five minutes!»  
«It's simple: he is sitting near an emergency door, that means he has a way to escape for every inconvenience.  
And, also, he's sitting in a corner, like he's protected by people's sight.  
Don't worry if you didn't notice him immediately. It's just that I spend my life reading books, watching tv series and movies… life is not that different, after all.»  
Bond smiled, that girl was one of a kind.

«Do you think he noticed us?» asked Bond to Rebecca. They were getting on the motorbike to come back home.  
«Yes, he did. And I believe three of his men are going to follow us. So…»  
«I don' have to go home immediately, I know darling.»  
«I wasn't going to say that. i'm going to get on the motorbike… backwards. So that I could see them perfectly when they will be behind us. Is better for me when I'll have to use the gun.»  
Bond opened his mouth. He saw a lot of strange things in his life, he did a lot of dangerous things to complete a mission but…  
«I'm able to do it. I used to do it with my friends during the summer when we were younger.»  
«You can fall.»  
«I'm not going to, trust me.»  
Bond rolled his eyes, there was no way to convince Rebecca to not do that.  
«Let's go Bond. I'm finally going to show you what I'm able to do.»  
As they got on the motorbike and turned the corner, Bond noticed that someone was following them.  
«I was looking forward to have some fun.»  
Bond didn't have the time to ask her what she said that he heard the sound of a gunshot.  
Rebecca was starting.  
«One of the two car is gone. Bond, think about driving or we're going to die because of a crash!»  
Bond looked right in front of him, to the empty streets. There was only one car left with, maybe, two men in it. Rebecca wasn't shooting. She was waiting the right moment.  
«Bang bang!» said Rebecca, as she hit one of the car lights.  
«Bond, turn your head a bit on the left.»  
«Why?»  
Bond didn't have to wait a lot for the answer, as he saw a bullet going through the position in which was his head just a few seconds ago.  
He heard another two gunshots and the noise of glass breaking. Rebecca shattered the windshield.  
Then, the sound of the car crashing somewhere on the road.  
«Told you I was going to make it. Now let's come back home. That Bolognese was awful, I need to eat something good.»

«Why are you already here? It thought it was going to take a bit longer.»  
«Rebecca. She identified the boss, he noticed us and then… she killed them.»  
«I killed them just to save our lives. If you just say "She killed them", it sounds like I'm a heartless bitch, and I'm not!»  
Rebeccaset on the sofa with Q, kissing his cheek sweetly.  
«Good morning sunshine, what did you do while we were gone?»  
Q blushed, a girl never treated him like that.  
«Working.»  
«How boring.» said Rebecca, making a funny face to imitate Q's face.  
Bond laughed, but Q wasn't that amused. Or, maybe, he wanted to show he wasn't amused.  
«You know, Q, a laugh never killed anyone. You should try.»  
«She's right. Anyway, I have to do some stuff, so I'm going to leave you alone this afternoon. Be good, okay? For any problem, you know how to contact me.»

«We are not going to need you, I'm here to protect everyone.»  
Rebecca showed a big smile, like she wanted to make Bond understand she was just kidding.  
«Bye, guys.»

«Have you done? I'm bored and I'm tired to only talk with the voices in my head!»  
«W-what?» asked Q, a bit shocked by Rebecca's words.  
«I was kidding, nerdy boy.»  
Q gave a sort of sigh of relief, even if he was still thinking that Rebecca wasn't that normal.  
«Do you want to see a movie with me? I'm bored, Q. I don't like to be bored.»  
«I have to w…» Q didn't finish his phrase, because Rebecca closed his computer. Something that nobody never, ever, did.  
«What did you do? Maybe now you have ruined a important thing!»  
«First of all, I just closed the computer and you know better than me that nothing is gone forever. And second, I bet you already saved everything you were doing.»  
«That's not the point!»  
«Please, Q…» Rebecca made her fawn eyes.  
Nobody ever resisted to her fawn eyes.  
«Okay, okay. I give up. Are you going to leave me alone, if I watch the movie with you?»  
«Yes, I promise!»  
Rebecca started to clap, she was happy as a child in a shop full of sweets and toys.  
Se took her computer, putting it on the cafè table in front of then.  
«What are we going to see? if I can ask.»  
«One of my favorite movies ever: Animal Factory.»  
«Oh, I like that movie.» said Q, surprised by the fact that a girl liked a movie about prisoners and criminals.  
«I adore it. One of the movies that gave birth in me the passion for cinema.»  
«Did you read the book?» asked the boy.  
«I'm addicted to books like someone who is addicted to drugs: sure I did.»  
She smiled, but this time she smiled like a mom can smile thinking about her children.  
She smiled because she was talking about something she really loved.  
«It's strange…» said Q «I mean, it's strange to still find girls of your age that likes books so much.»  
«Well, for as long as I can remember, I have always had this passion, or love… I don't even know how to call it. It's like breathing for me, necessary. Anyway, let's watch the movie. When I talk about books I tend to never stop.»  
She smiled and Q smiled back.  
«Yeah, let's see this, so that I can go back to work.»  
Rebecca rolled her eyes, that word –work-… she was starting to hate it.

When Rebecca and Q finished to watch the movie, Bond came back home.  
«Oh no, Bond! If you were back sooner you would have seen the movie with us!»  
«I don't watch movies, my dear. I have things to do.» replied Bond.  
«That's such a shame. Such a wasted life. I mean, that's total blasphemy!»  
Rebecca cloes her computer and got up from the couch.  
«You must be totally insane» continued the girl, while Q was starting to laugh.  
«Oh, if I am insane… what about you?» asked Bond, smiling at the girl he was starting to consider a bit… not normal.  
«Ah-ah-ah… how funny you are, I didn't know that.»  
She stuck out her tongue, like a baby.  
Because, maybe, deep down, she was still a baby girl, that was very good at using guns.  
«What are we going to eat, my dear?»  
«Bond, don't you even think that now I'm going to be like a housekeeper. 'cause I'm not.  
Buuuut, I was thinking about some meat, tonight. Like, _pizzaiola._»  
«Pizza what? Are you going to make pizza? Really?» asked Bond, starting to like that idea.  
«No, genius. I didn't say pizza, but _pizzaiola._ Is a typical Italian way to cook meat, with tomato sauce, it's delicious.»  
Bond looked at Q, trying to find some kind of help.  
«Oh… well, okay. You're the chef, here.»  
«It's okay, Q? I mean, can you eat tomato sauce and meat, right?»  
«Sure, why are you asking?»  
«You look like someone who's allergic to everything.»

After the dinner, Rebecca went in her bedroom, to call a friend of her in Italy and to check some emails in peace, as she liked to do.  
She knew that this mission wasn't like all the others, she knew that this time it was not only about shot someone, but she wasn't worried at all.  
She knew her capabilities and she knew what she was able to do.  
She didn't have a high self-esteem, she felt not enough most of her life, but when she was really good at something, she was sure and confident.  
And that, for her, was enough.  
While checking the emails she found one from the MI6, in which was written that they would have send her a dress for the gala.  
Send a dress for her, that was just ridiculous  
She didn't like that idea.  
She never felt comfortable in elegant dresses, she was a jeans person.  
«Great, a dress. The beginning of the end.» she said to herself, then closed the computer and got out of her room.  
«Bond?»  
«Yes?»  
«Did you asked to MI6 to send me a… dress?»  
«Yep.»  
She snorted, looking at him with a angry face.  
«Why?»  
«Because, my dear, we are going to a gala party, and I have reasons to believe that you don't have a proper dress. Am I wrong?»  
«Sure you aren't! I told you this morning that I'm not a elegant person. Oh God, I don't wanna do it. Can I not come?»  
Bond looked at her and started to laugh.  
«You have to come with me, dear. Why you don't you want to come?»  
«Because I am not comfortable wearing elegant. I hate it. Take it as a phobia.»  
«You are not afraid about shooting people and to do other dangerous things and you are afraid about a dress, really?» said Q, that in the meanwhile Rebecca and Bond were talking was working.  
«It's… it's different. Damn, talk to you is impossible. I'm going to sleep, now. Just hope that the dress will be… will be okay. Because if it's not okay for me, I'm seriously not coming. Now, goodnight.»  
Bond and Q looked at each other, with faces between surprised and doubtful.  
«It's just a dress, I don't get it…»  
«It's a woman, Q. a woman and a dress. And when the word "woman" and the word "dress" are in the same sentence, you don't have to ask yourself anything. Some things are impossible to understand.»  
Bond laughed, he sure had a better experience with women.  
But what Bond and Q didn't know was that the only reason why Rebecca was afraid of a dress were her self-harm scars.  
Some things are not only impossible to understand, some things are even impossible to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone!(:  
Here it goes another chapter! I know it's pretty long, but I hope you will like it anyway!  
Please, leave your comments, I will really like to read what you think of this story, I'm putting all myself trying to do make a good job!  
Enjoy! Baci***_

One week passed since MI6 told her that the package was going to arrive, but it didn't. Rebecca was nervous, but she tried to contain herself, acting as normal as she was able to do.

«Rebecca, the pack is here.» Bond called Rebecca as the pack arrived.  
«Don't you dare to open it!»  
Rebecca ran down the stairs, she spent the whole week thinking about how the dress could be.  
First of all, she was afraid the dress wasn't able to cover her self harm scars, and second she hated with all herself to wear elegant dresses.  
«Please, dress, please… be ok.»  
«The more I have to do with you, the more I think you're totally insane.»  
«Shut up Bond.» Rebecca took the pack and returned to her room.  
Slowly, she opened the package and took out the dress.  
It was black, long, short sleeves and with red doodles on the sides. The neckline was on the back, and that was a fortune, as most of Rebecca's scars were under her neck.  
It was beautiful. It really was.  
And it wasn't transparent, and it was enough long to cover her scars on her legs.  
Perfect, just perfect.  
She ran again down the stairs, with a big smile on her face.  
«I guess the dress is ok, isn't it?» asked Q, looking at Rebecca's face.  
«Yes, it's perfect. So… when I am supposed to be ready?»  
«You have to be ready at 9 pm. Can you make it? It's already 7 pm.»  
«Oh, nerdy boy. I can be ready even in five minutes, don't you worry for me. Are you coming with us?»  
«Nope, I'm going to control everything from here. Other agents already put hidden cameras where you and Bond are going, so that I can watch everything.» replied Q.  
Rebecca's face turned from happy to a bit sad.  
«Why that face?» asked Q, as he noticed the change.  
«I thought you would have come with us. It will be much more funny with you…»  
«You are not supposed to have fun, you are supposed to use guns, I guess… anyway, I have to admit that without you around here, always talking and acting oddly, I'm going to get bored.»  
It was hard for him to admit it, but that was true.  
Rebecca had a strange effect on him, he was never bored with her around him.  
«Oh oh oh! So you are saying that I don't annoy you anymore!»  
Q rolled his eyes, but he wasn't able to contain a big smile.  
«Oh nerdy boy, this big smile is a answer for me. Now I'm going to get ready for tonight.»  
She kissed his cheek and ran to her room.

«Rebecca, are you ready? We have to go.»  
«Yes, I'm placing the guns.»  
Rebecca appeared right behind Bond before he could even ask something.  
«Wow, Two hands. You look really beautiful.» said Bond, looking at Rebecca.  
The dress was just perfect for her.  
«Thank you, Bond. Where's Q?»  
«Q is having a shower, why? You wanted him to see you, mh? Don't you worry, he will see you with the hidden cameras.»  
Rebecca stuck her tongue out.  
«We have to go now, we have some work to do tonight. If everything will work, tonight we are going to have that pen drive.»  
They got out of the house, getting in the car.  
«What did you mean when you said that you were placing the guns?» asked Bond.  
«This dress is really beautiful, but is hard to hide the guns under here, I was trying to finda good place to put them.»  
«"Them"?»  
«I always have at least three guns with me. One is in my clutch and the other one is, thanks to a garter, on my right leg.»  
«And the third one?» asked Bond.  
«I'm going to "steal" the third one by someone, don't worry.» she replied, smiling at him.  
She was ready for the night, Bond explained everything about being a intruder to a party.  
She also had a hidden earphone, and thanks to it she was able to talk with both Q and Bond.  
She was was looking forward for the night.  
She was finally going to have some fun.

«Don't talk to anyone, ok? Avoid anyone who looks like wants to talk with you, ok? Can you hear me?»  
«Yes, Bond I can hear you. I know what I have to do, is not the first time.»  
Rebecca was at the bar, looking at saloon. It was bright and full of elegant people talking.  
There were beautiful women with their elegant ad sexy dresses and men with their black suits looking at the girls.  
She had already spotted some suspicious men, whom according to her could be members of the organization.  
«Did you see someone that could be our man?» asked Rebecca to Bond, who was on the other side of the bar.  
«No, no one. There are a lot of people. It's not easy.»  
With a great nonchalance, Rebecca walked through the hall, attracting the eyes of men admiring her beauty.  
«Q, can you hear us?» Bond called Q.  
«Yes I can.»  
«Can you see Rebecca? Isn't she beautiful tonight?»  
Rebecca, as she was able to listen to both Bond and Q at the same time, laughed a little and flushed.  
«Mh-mh.»  
«Is that a yes, Q?» asked Bond again.  
«Yes, it is. She's really beautiful tonight.»  
«Thank you, nerdy boy.»  
Q didn't replied, he wasn't supposed to talk to them all night. But, in his mind, he thought that Rebecca wasn't beautiful only in that moment, she was always beautiful.  
She was beautiful with no make up on her face, with casual clothes and with messy hair.  
But Q couldn't say that loud.  
«Bond, I'm going to the bathroom, do you have everything under control?»  
«Yes dear.»  
«Perfect, call me if something happens. Even if nothing happened in the last two hours.»  
Bond laughed, that was true.  
Rebecca went in the bathroom, just to check her guns and her face.  
She looked tired. She always looked tired when she was bored.  
«Two Hands, I guess I need you here.»  
Less than five minutes passed since she left Bond alone and what she wanted to happen was happening.  
«Wow.»  
She got out of the bathroom and all around the hall there were people running and women screaming.  
She saw Bond near the bar, shooting a man. Behind them were coming other two men, probably they were supposed to kill 007.  
«Let the fun begin.»  
Rebecca took the gun she had under her dress and shot the two men coming behind Bond.  
«Great shot Two Hands.»  
«Thank you.»  
Rebecca walked down the stairs and she arrived at the center of the dancefloor.  
A fat man tried to hit her with a gun, but he wasn't even able to pull the trigger that Rebecca shot first.  
She tried to reach Bond, but when she was almost close to him she heard footsteps behind her.  
«Oh oh, don't you dare.»  
Rebecca turned and fired first, and finally reached Bond.  
«I don't see our man, did you?» asked to Bond, as they continued to shot.  
«Yes, is a fat bold man. You will recognize him.»  
«Ok, ok.»  
She tried to look around for that man, but she was too busy shooting people.  
Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder. Pain.  
She turned and saw a man looking at her with a lot of anger.  
He was their man.  
«You bastard.» she was totally gone, someone hit her. Nobody had ever hit her.  
«Keep calm, Two hands, it happens to everyone.»  
«Not to me.»  
When she realized that Bond was able to make it alone, she started to follow that man.  
«You can run but you can't hide, bastard. It's easy to shot someone behind her shoulders, isn't it? How coward you are.»  
She finally reached him, but obviously he pointed a gun to her.  
«C'mon, little girl. This isn't a job for you.»  
«I know you. I swear I do.»  
«No, you don't.»  
She smiled, she knew she already saw him somewhere.  
«Well, that's better. I don't like to kill people I know.»  
The face of that ma turned red, he was furious.  
He tried to shot her again, but she was fast to avoid the bullet.  
He started to run again. He was really fast for being that fat.  
«Two Hands, we have to go, now!»  
«I can take him!»  
«No, you can't! c'mon!»  
She rolled her eyes and listened to Bond and reached him. She wanted to take that man, she wanted to take that bloody pen drive.  
He didn't say anything to her, he just put his coat on her shoulders and got in the car.  
They drove in silence at home, she was angry with herself.  
When they arrived at home, Q was't looking at the computer but waiting for them.  
«Dear lord, Rebecca, what have you done?»  
«A big fat coward hit me behind my shoulders. That bastard didn't have the courage to face me face to face. Bastard.»  
«Q, clean the wound, is not that bad, the bullet barely touched her. I have to go somewhere to take that bloody pen drive.» said Bond to Q.  
«Yes. Rebecca, come in the kitchen and sit on the table. Bond, where are you going?»  
«Don't worry, I'll be safe. I'm going to find where that fat bastard hides.»  
«Does MI6 knows?» asked Q.  
«Yes they do. Take care of Rebecca now, she is furious. Good luck.»  
Yes, Q totally needed luck to face Rebecca in that particular moment.

«Did you calm down, Rebecca?» asked Q, while he was cleaning the wound with a wet piece of wadding.  
«Yes. It's just that… nobody ever hit me. It's the first time. That means that I'm not that good.»  
«He shot you behind your shoulders, you couldn't see him, you couldn't avoid him. He took advantage of a moment in which you were pretty busy. Don't blame yourself, you really are good with guns, I saw you tonight.»  
She smiled at him, saying a thank you without words.  
They remained in silence for a few minutes, but suddenly Q found the courage to ask Rebecca something.  
«I… I have to ask you something.» he took a deep breath «When we met, you told us that the only scars you have are childhood memories. I was wondering… even the one on your arm?»  
Q's words paralyzed Rebecca in one second.  
The scars she had on her upper arm were the only one in a visible place. But they were extremely old and white, they were impossible to see if you didn't know where they were.  
«How…»  
«I saw them now. They are not childhood memories, aren't they?»  
«No, they're not.» she didn't say nothing more, but Q was looking at her like he was trying to get in her mind.  
«When I was twelve my parents died and I… I went through all these emotions and all that sadness and anger. Arrived at a certain point I just wasn't not able to handle them anymore, that's all.»  
She took a deep breath, not looking at Q, but looking at her hands.  
«I don't know… everytime the blood came out of my skin I used to feel better, like I was making the pain go away with the blood. I thought I was able to control it, the self harm. But I wasn't, because it controls you. And you can do nothing more but hurt yourself…»  
Q raised his face and looked at her, eye to eye.  
She was the kind of girl that always smiles and nobody could ever tell she has all this pain in herself.  
«It's not the right way to face the pain. You are better than this. You are more than this.»  
«Yeah, this is why I stopped. Well, I stopped when I started to shot. It was a different way to let the pain and the anger go away.»  
«Well, we can say that's great!»  
Q smiled at her. A big and genuine smile. He didn't know what to do or what to tell her, but he knew that what he did was enough for her.  
«Did you ever think about giving up on shooting? I mean, I believe that you can do other things, you know.»  
«When I started I knew what I was going to do, and I told myself that I would have stopped if someone I care about tells me to do that.»  
«But nobody you care about knows what you do…» replied Q.  
That was true, nobody knew the real job of Rebecca.  
«You do.»  
She said, looking at him and blushing a little.  
Q felt a strange sensation in his stomach when Rebecca's words came out of her mouth.  
She was looking at him, trying to impress in her memory that moment.  
Q didn't know what to say, he didn't know the meaning of her words.  
She got closer to his face, her lips close to his ones.  
Q was barely able to breathe.  
«Guys, I know where our man lives!»  
Suddenly, Bond arrived at home, interrupting Q and Rebecca's moment.  
«I kill him.» said Rebecca, getting down the table.  
Q, on his side, wasn't able to talk. He was paralyzed.  
Rebecca almost kissed him.


End file.
